An automobile vehicle body in which one side of a linking member formed into an L-shape using a metal material such as aluminum is fixed, by means of a bolt, to an upper face of a rocker (side sill) at the vehicle width direction outer end of a floor made of an FRP, the other side is fitted into the interior of a center pillar made of an FRP and is fixed by means of a bolt and, furthermore, the other side of the linking member and a lower face of the rocker are connected using a tension member, which is an elastic member such as a rubber, an energy-absorbing member being sandwiched between the tension member and the vehicle width direction outer end of the rocker is known from Patent Document 1 below.